Solomon
Solomon Eli O'Seannaig Gryffindor First Year History Being told you're a wizard would mess anyone up. Especially when a petite, like, petite petite blonde woman with pointy ears does it. Politely, patiently, but... the entire situation is still freaky. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited at the news. Like, wet-your-pants excited. In retrospect, though, it's kind of a nuisance. You can't use your magic until you're 17, you have a higher mortality rate, you have to keep everything a secret, and, Magic interferes with Wifi, and, therefore, videogames, TV, and coding (every muggle's necessity). Therefore, a well paying job in technology is... hard to achieve. But the story of Solomon doesn't start when he was 10 years and 9 months old with his mind being blown almost completely off his shoulders. You could argue when it does start. Was it when he first proved he wasn't a complete incoherent, crying sack of poop with the utterances, or, in this case, shout of 'Biscuit!'? Or maybe it was when he first snuck onto his mother's computer and started messing with the keyboard, screwing up the files she had to code. Mum was patient, though. And excited that her little preschooler was already showing an interest in, well, hopefully not just 'jwionf zuryt 38fnu5gbjk fx jghytdr/.,l;]' but technology. Creation. Maybe. In the future, he would be. Solomon may like pondering beginnings, what they are, what they mean, but he isn't going to deviate from the customary story. Solomon isn't shy. He just isn't up to sharing that with you - he likes his privacy. "So, my parents met on a blind date. And, well, my mom got really drunk. And you know, drunk people do what they do. Some fall over repeatedly, some get in fights, some puke. My mom's a puker. Same case when she was stuck with me for 9 months; she puked, a lot. But my dad really liked her, so he dropped her off at her apartment and gave her a goodnight kiss anyways. Then, a week or two later, my mum wanted to apologize, because from what she could remember, the date was less than pleasant, and invited him for coffee. Apparently being as clumsy as humanly possible and knocking over your drink only makes dad like you more though. Endearing, I guess?" "I was born on December 15th in 2009. It's typical to include the date and everything about your birth, though I don't get it. Is it because people want to know your Zodiac? Anyways... It's easier telling other people's stories. I'm not really sure where to go with this." "Okay. Tech-y stuff. I'll talk about that. It's not that I was forced into it. Highly encouraged, more like. I started to learn to code when I was pretty young, around 8 or 9. Little stuff. I couldn't use it on anything. But I've always really wanted to work for some big corporation and make tons of money. And then with all that money buy a Llama farm and make even more money off the yarn. But mainly so I have a petting zoo I can visit whenever I want to. Though I can't do that now, can I? I mean, do they like, lie about you going to highschool and stuff and fake it so you can go to college and be a regular muggle? Eh, I'm not really mad. Everyone paints high school up to be a hell on earth, so I'm not missing out on much. Hopefully." "I still think of myself as a muggle though, you know? I think I always will. Cynthia and Jules are muggles, and maybe I should think of them differently, but I don't. And, yeah, it's kind of weird, but I've always had more friends who are girls than guys? That's just the way it pans out. But I don't think I'll be able to be friends with any of them much longer, because of boarding school and all. But I should stop feeling sorry for myself. I mean, I get to go to someplace called Hogwarts which is real and it's so awesomely insane." Personality Towards Change=Solomon is easy to please; he's not picky and he doesn't want that much out of life, aside from an interesting ride. Or at least that's what he says he wants. When it comes to being presented with an opportunity - a choice between adventure or inaction - he will overthink until inaction seems to be the only safe choice. To some degree, he's scared of the unknown, and breaking explicit rules is on his list of Do Not Evers. Well, Do Not Ever Unless Someone Needs You. He prefers to observe and listen than talk. People call him shy, but in truth he has plenty of confidence. If you ask him a question, he won't hesitate to answer honestly, but, otherwise, he simply tends to be rather quiet. His honesty can seem somewhat random or weird, but never intentionally mean unless it is warranted. He can sit on the hot seat - and better yet, he can stand the cold; there is a reason why a polar bear is his patronus. One would assume, spending most of his time at a computer, he wouldn't know anything about people. While he does occasionally have his blunders when it comes to reading the atmosphere, he is sympathetic - though not empathetic. He's also deathly protective, when it comes down to it. Solomon doesn't let many people 'in'. He doesn't know why he doesn't. He just doesn't. Is that a thing people do without thinking? Or is it a decision? Do you just say 'I'm letting you in'? Regardless, he likes his privacy, anything else would make him a little more than uncomfortable. He can laugh at himself, a skill not everyone can claim to have, but he still detests being made a fool of and going into something without being armed with knowledge. If you do ever get to him, the chances that he will ever let you know are slim to none. If it is an outright verbal attack, he will refuse to reply. If he, or any close friends are at danger of an outright physical attack, he will bring a nuclear bomb to a knife fight; The chant of 'Snitches get stitches' has been aimed at him more than once. He isn't one for self-advocating, but if you do offend a close friend of his, or violate a close value of his, you are at risk for a verbal or even physical lashing. On LoveSolomon thinks anyone whose found love is lucky. Love in another person, or a job, or an idea. He doesn't know anything about love, he knows that, but that doesn't stop anyone, least of all him, from wondering what love really is like. Or is it different from person to person? See, that's the thing. He doesn't think he's fallen in love with anything. Yeah, Sherlock and StarTrek are really awesome, and he loves watching them, but falling in love is totally different. If it were to be anyone, though, to fall in love with some part of Geekdom. And get married to it. It would be him. Or at least that's what Solomon thinks, in a slightly defeated, not so joking way. Coding isn't something he's fallen in love with doing, either. It's just second nature. Life, and Non-LifeSolomon just wants an interesting ride. Or at least that's what he says he wants. He often acts much the opposite. Both his parents are quite religious. Solomon isn't so sure about anything, and if you had to label it, he would be Agnostic. Instead of Death, he refers to it as "Non-Life", because it's true, isn't it? His mottos range from the pessimistic "Everyone will always have something you don't" to "Life is just about leaving things better as you found them and enjoying every bit." It all depends on his mood. His mind works well with metaphors, and when by himself, he's often asking the big questions. Appearance Solomon has dirty (often literally, since personal hygiene usually doesn't make it on his list of priorities) blonde hair and brown eyes. His face is usually somewhat pensive, eyebrows drawn. When he isn't wearing something that references to some piece of pop-culture, he wears drab colors. Though his eye is drawn to the bright and vibrant, he doesn't want to draw too much attention to himself. Relationships Family= Mitchell Jr. Mick O'Seannaig |-|Peers= Trivia *Solomon, though being a self-proclaimed Nerd, does participate in sports. Most namely, Karate. He also is an avid fan of football. - Roleplayed by Sync - Hi Solomon. You came to me randomly. Kind of like Ivy. I treasure you. Maybe I should change his story to be 100% third person, so I don't have to continually update it. (Though I like writing in 1st for Histories. Oh well) FC: TJ Zecchino? Appearance: Dirty blond hair, verging on brown, unkempt and rarely washed, with brown eyes. Plaid is a favorite of his, so it's rare to see him without. After an awkward phase during his third year, he started dying his hair black(?) Personality: I had a seedling of an idea brewing for a couple days now; A slightly quirky, introverted, geeky dreamer. Quiet, but very honest. Doesn't always know the social boundaries, and has a hard time reading the atmosphere in the room. Over thinker. Dislikes the unknown, ergo, dislikes rule-breaking. Very prone to jealousy. Could be any house. Might be cool to have an Evil King Solomon. (I'm not religious, so I actually don't know anything about this?) Category:Characters